


Waiting

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-20
Updated: 2005-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to watching.  Fic on demand request for 3x4x5 harem fic with one master and the other two slaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Merith).



They feel him watching. Know he’s there. They want him, as much as he wants them but they wait. Instinctively they know that he must be the one to decide, the one to reach out for them.

They would welcome him with loving hands and eager mouths. Make sure he would never need for another lover after a night in their arms. Brand his soul with their heat and make him their own. They know that when he stops watching and accepts their invitation he will no longer be the master but the slave, theirs alone to command.

He is darkness to their light and they love him the way the sun loves the shadow. It defines who they are and without him they cease to exist. They see who he is beneath the mask he wears. The passionate and gentle soul he seeks to hide.

He belongs to them. They know and they wait. Wait for him to realize that watching will never be enough. That his fluid grace is water to their fire, soothing it so it does not burn out of control.

Then, one day he reaches out to touch the intertwined hands. His colors weave through theirs, adding the third strand that creates strength and stability. They are complete now, the whole greater than the sum of its parts.

At last he understands that fire handled carefully will not burn but illuminates the darkest corners with warmth and light. 


End file.
